childoflightfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurora
Aurora is the main protagonist of Child of Light. She is helped by Igniculus, a firefly sent by The Lady of the Forest, who is the first friendly being she meets and though knowing very little about the world (having been just born), he helps her navigate Lemuria. In her quest, she gathers friends and allies to help her along her journey. "What am I seeing? I must be dreaming." '' -Aurora upon awakening in Lemuria Biography Aurora is the young and only daughter of a duchess and duke of 1890's Austria. Since her mother's untimely death in 1893, she had grown up sheltered by her loving father. She and her father were very close and rarely spent any time apart until he eventually fell in love and married soon after to a woman known only as "his new bride". On the night of Good Friday in 1895, Aurora went to sleep and immediately fell ill, the next morning she was found dead. As the duke mourned the death of his only daughter, Aurora awoke and found herself in the mystical land of Lemuria, alive and frightened of her unfamiliar surroundings. To find her way home, she must journey across Lemuria to defeat the Queen of the Night and retrieve the sun, moon, and stars. According to the Queen of the Night, Aurora is a descendant of Erin the conqueror, one of the four founders of Lemuria. Personality Though sometimes mischievous, Aurora is rather intelligent and is always quick to learn something new, no matter how insurmountable it may appear. She is very kind and compassionate but can also be quick to anger when provoked, particularly when people lie or insult her friends. Aurora frequently becomes irritated when strangers call her "princess", having to constantly correct them by removing her faux crown and ask that they refer to her by name only. Óengus, however, is the only one she permits to refer to her as "princess". When Finn asked why she allows Oengus and no one else to call her princess, she merely replied, "Because Finn...it is simply an expression." Aurora's natural kindness and compassion can sometimes backfire in the sense that she can be too quick to place trust in others, referring to Norah as "her sweet sister" (actually her stepsister) despite not knowing her for that long, also not knowing her stepsister is a daughter of the Queen of Night and a manipulative sociopath. Her longing to return home to her father led to her leaving her friends behind near the magic mirror in the sky, albeit with extreme reluctance, to follow her stepsister. After her stepsister's revelation as Nox and subsequent betrayal, as well as Oengus' words about needing to find her place in the world, she realises her error and feels remorse for leaving her friends behind, and resolves to fight for them and for all Lemuria. Combat Players that fight with Aurora have to be wary of her fairly low stats in magical defense, Dodge, strength, speed and Critical Chance as she is only effective versus enemies that have a weakness towards light Damage or have a slower casting speed than her. It is also possible for Aurora to die if the player does not put her on defense or heal her in between battles which can make fighting with aurora a challenge, especially if the player controlling her becomes careless in their actions. Without Stardust Upgrades, Aurora can be considered as the weakest character in Child of light. Abilities While fighting, she uses the Sword of Mathildis for melee attacks and is able to cast spells with light-damage, which are especially effective against dark creatures. Aurora is the only character who can use light spells, and the only character with no "HP UP" in her upgrade path. After acquiring the Stars, she grows faery wings, gaining the power of flight. Her main upgradeable skills are: *Slash (a powerful melee attack targeting one, and later all, creatures) *Defend (reduces damage from attacks and increases speed on the timeline for the following turn) *Elevate Damage (increases damage for following turns) *Starlight (flash of light targeting creatures and dealing light damage, which is strong against dark) *Light Ray (powerful light attack with a small chance to instantly kill a dark creature) *Counterattack (passive skill adding a %-chance to counterattack an enemy) *Heal (Restore health to target) *''Light Aurora DLC Costume required Trivia *Aurora's crown is marked inside with "FAUX" the french word for fake. *The Aurora, A.K.A. the Northern and Southern Lights are ethereal lights that shine in certain periods of the year in the pitch black of night. This nicely reflects that Aurora is the bringer of light in a land taken over by darkness. **Aurora also means "dawn" in Latin, the name of the Roman goddess of the dawn, also reflecting the motif of light over dark. *Aurora was originally designed to be a teenaged elf but was changed to be a little girl to be more relatable to the story line, and to prevent giving her the "Warrior Girl" feel. Basically, they wanted to keep her purity of youth. *She has two skins, the Princess of the Wind skin, A.K.A Light Aurora, and the Inked Aurora skin, more commonly known as Dark Aurora. Light Aurora has bright orange hair and a blue dress while Dark Aurora has white hair, a white jacket, and a dark plum dress. * After acquiring the Moon and the Sun, her appearance changes. The Moon makes her taller/seem older and she doesn't drop the sword. The Sun gives her a white dress and a clear crown. * Sometimes in battle a bug occurs, causing to not render Aurora's hair as they should be. It is unknown that it can appear outside a battle. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Females